paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aladdin (Part 2)
Recap from last part: Aladdin and Rambi have stolen a bunch of fruit for starving pups on the street. But this day, they meet Princess Jasmine and her cousin Bedora. After saving her from two mysterious hooded dogs, Aladdin and princess feel a romantic connection, same with Bedora and Rambi. However, a while after Jasmine and Bedora head back to the castle, the palace guards capture Aladdin. The Dungeon (In the castle dungeon, Aladdin paces in his cell) Aladdin: Okay, Rambi. You can show up anytime now... You always do.... ????: I know a better way than wait for your friend..... (Aladdin notices an English Bulldog in magician clothes) Aladdin: Who are you? Magician: My name is Magician because I'm a magician. Aladdin: My name is Aladdin. Magician: Listen, I can help you get out of here, but I need your help. Aladdin: What do you want me to do? Magician: I want you to get a special pillow in a secret tunnel. I'd do it, but I got a bad back. Aladdin: Is it that important? Magician: Yes, the design is said to be very special. I promise to let you out if you promise to help. Aladdin: Well, I do want to get out of here..... okay, I'll do it. Magician: Excellent! (He makes a magic light appear and they teleport out of the dungeon and to the entrance of the secret tunnel) Aladdin: Sure beats facing cat guards again. The Secret Tunnel Magician: Now, Aladdin, to open the entrance to the tunnel you must say your name. Aladdin: Okay. (He walks a few stop forward) I am Aladdin. Magician: Louder! Aladdin: I am Aladdin! (Suddenly, deep within the ground a hole opens up) (Then a beam of light zaps Aladdin's Pup-tag, turning it into a red jewel) Magician: Hmmm.... I didn't hear anything about jewels, so it's probably not important. Now go into the tunnel. (Aladdin looks at all the steps that go down into the floor) Aladdin: Uh... that's a lot of steps.... Magician: Oh, just go! (He pushes Aladdin and he tumbles down the steps) Aladdin: Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whooooaaa!! Oof! Magician: Just get the pillow at the end of the tunnel and you'll be done! Aladdin: *deep sigh* (He begins walking down the tunnel) The Magic Pillow (Aladdin reaches a door in the wall) (He trips over a rock) Aladdin: Whoa! (One of his paws lands on a tile that moves into the ground) (The door lowers into the ground) (On the other side is a blue pillow covered in yellow, blue, and hot pink stars) (The pillow is on a small dais) There it is. (He walks over to it) Hm... the design on it is pretty special, but I wonder what's so special about it. (He places it on his back and starts to walk back) (He reaches the steps) Magician: Hey, you got the pillow! Aladdin: I'll be up with it in a little bit. (He starts to climb up, but suddenly, the steps start to crumble and collasp) WHOOOAAA!! (Aladdin tumbles down with the steps) Magician: Aw, great. That's just what we need. Aladdin, give me the pillow! Aladdin: What about me? Magician: I'll go for help. Just toss the pillow up! Aladdin: No way! Your back hurts. It will just slow you down! (Magician thinks for a minute and smirks evilly) Hurry! My friend Rambi's going to be worried! And I'll be late for dinner! Magician: And breakfast! Aladdin: What?! Magician: I'll be back tomorrow! As for you, this should give you something to think about! (He and 3 hooded dogs, including the two from earlier close the entrance with a giant rock) ???? 1: Boss, you left the magic pillow with him? Magician: I had to. I noticec that he has a good heart and only pups with good hearts could open the entrance. Tomorrow, we leave him here and get the pillow. (The 4 of them leave together) Rosella (In the tunnel) Aladdin: Magician doesn't seem very nice. He must've used me.... Now I have to get out of here before he comes back.... Okay, if I can open it once, I can do it again, just as long as I stay calm. (He starts to run around in circles and doesn't stay calm) Open up! Open up! I wanna go home! (He trips and falls down) I wanna go home.... *whimpers* (He sniffles a tear) (His paw touches his jewel tag) (Suddenly, a bright pink light emits from the jewel and something pink appears before him) Whoa... are you a genie? ???: Yes, I am.... my name is Rosella. I'm a pink Celebi and a Time Genie and I will serve as your guardian genie from now on. Aladdin: My... Guardian? Where did you come from? Rosella: I live in the jewel you got when you entered the tunnel. If you ever get in trouble, just rub it and I will stop time and help you. Aladdin: And then what? Rosella: Then, I'll go back in the jewel. Aladdin: Can you help me get out this place before Magician comes back? Rosella: Sure, as you wish. (She glows brightly and Aladdin is teleported outside the tunnel with the magic pillow) (Aladdin looks at his jewel pup-tag) (It's glowing pink, but then it stops glowing and turn back to red) Aladdin: Yay! I'm free! I'd better get home and warn Rambi. (He runs off) Back Home (Back at Rambi and Aladdin's home, a small room in an abandoned building, Rambi finally comes up with a plan) (He's about to leave) Rambi: Don't worry, Aladdin! Rambi is on the-- (Aladdin, with the magic pillow on his back, enters the room) Aladdin: I'm back! Rambi: *Surprised* AAH! Aladdin, how did you escape? Aladdin: Well, I met this dog named Magician, who ironically is a magician. He made a deal with me. He'll let me out if I get a pillow, which is the pillow on my back, for him. But when the steps to the secret tunnel broke, I learned that he was evil and trapped me in the tunnel. Then I learned I now have my own genie guardian, Rosella, and she freed me from the tunnel. (You may not get all that, but Rambi understood all of it) Rambi: Whoa, you have your own genie guardian? Aladdin: Yeah, she's inside this jewel that's my Pup-Tag. When I need her, I just rub the jewel and time will stop briefly so she can help me. Rambi: Whoa, that's cool. I wonder why Magician wanted that pillow. Aladdin: Me neither. (He places the pillow by their bed, a bunch of old pillows) But at least Magician doesn't know we live here, so we can protect it from him. Rambi: Yeah. Hmm... it looks like it could use some fluffing up though. (Rambi begins to fluff the pillow) (But then... suddenly...) {To Be Continued} Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories